Cri de pierre
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: Dokugakuji parle, quelqu'un écoute, Kougaiji interrompt.


Disclaimer : pas à moi. Heureusement, sinon il ne se passerait pas grand chose dans ce manga…

Résumé : Doku parle – quelqu'un écoute – Kougaiji interrompt. (Pour mon rattàmoi)

**« _Cri de pierre »_**

Il _sait_ qu'elle est magnifiquement belle. Il l'a entendu dire un nombre incalculable de fois.

Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le _voir. _Dokugakuji peut à peine distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité qui la dissimule comme un rideau, mais il est tout prêt à le croire. Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la vérité qui sommeille dans ces mots, mais des lèvres de qui s'écoulent ces paroles. En fait, il souhaiterait réellement pouvoir partager le sentiment de vénération de celui qui peut la voir telle qu'elle a été un jour.

Alors, malgré lui, il l'a beaucoup regardée. Cherchant quelque chose qu'il n'a toujours pas réussi à saisir dans le spectre de ses traits aristocratiques… Un nombre incalculable de fois. La plupart, il n'avait jamais été seul. Et en l'homme aux côtés de qui il se tenait, elle avait eu un adorateur bien plus épris qu'il ne le serait jamais. Où ? D'où pouvait-elle bien provenir ? Cette chose qui engendrait cette dévotion quasi religieuse que lui portait son prince ?

Mais aujourd'hui, Dokugakuji est bien le seul dont on peut entendre la respiration profonde dans la vaste salle, et cela ne suffit même pas à faire ne serait-ce que frissonner les _jufus_ sur leurs cordes aériennes (comme ils le faisaient parfois sous l'assaut des espoirs et désespoirs brûlants de son prince).

Et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il parle à la femme, d'ailleurs.

Sa voix semble trop forte pour ce sanctuaire. Ses mots ont le goût doucereux du sacrilège. Il frôle la trahison envers son prince et il le sait. Mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Cela fait trop longtemps. Ça fait trop mal de la regarder (ou de le regarder lui, ou lui la regardant, ou…).

« Je vous hais, » déclare-t-il. Très calmement. Même pas douloureusement. Mais comme on énonce un fait.

Et c'est vrai. Il la hait.

C'est plutôt direct. Voire même brutal. Ce n'est pas habituellement le genre de chose que l'on avouerait à une dame – à une reine, et surtout pas quand c'est la première fois que l'on s'adresse à elle. On pourrait penser que le _youkai_ qu'on appelle Dokugakuji n'est tout simplement pas de ceux qui respectent l'étiquette. En fait, rien ne pourrait lui être plus indifférent, et c'est une chose dont Kougaiji ne lui a jamais tenu rigueur, de toute façon.

Bien sûr, la femme ne réagit pas. Après tout, elle n'est qu'une ombre tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée ancien, d'un temps qui dépasse l'imagination, un souvenir gravé dans de la pierre. Et d'ailleurs, en se réveillant au milieu de la nuit au son de la voix de son prince s'adressant à elle dans son sommeil, le bretteur ose parfois s'avouer sa peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mensonge ou une tromperie, quelque chose, en tout cas, que Kougaiji ne pourra plus jamais atteindre.

Dokugakuji n'a pas peur de blesser les sentiments de cette femme. La pierre, c'est sourd, c'est muet. Et ce n'est décidément rien de plus que de la pierre.

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Dokugakuji en viendrait presque à souhaiter qu'elle soit capable de l'entendre, si cela seul pouvait signifier qu'il ne crachait pas sa souffrance en vain.

Il parle à nouveau, les mâchoires serrées.

« Il fait tout ça pour vous. Il souffre pour vous. Il permet qu'on le manipule, qu'on le souille et qu'on le blesse, à cause de vous. »

Kougaiji n'avait jamais eu l'air de comprendre, à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui expliquer en quoi consistait la loyauté pour lui. Il échouait toujours à lui faire comprendre que cette figure inerte de pierre n'avait aucune importance pour un garde du _corps_. Cette silhouette sans âme est l'ennemi. Autant que Gyokumen, autant que Nî. Causes différentes, mêmes effets.

Le regard de pierre posé sur lui ne cille pas. Ce n'est qu'un masque mortuaire. Dokugakuji ne fait que s'imaginer cet éclat de dérision qui s'allume dans les yeux vides, il le sait.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » ressent-il le besoin de préciser. Parce que ce n'est pas _que_ ça. Mais sa voix trébuche légèrement comme s'il n'était pas sûr lui-même d'être totalement sincère, ici. Il détourne les yeux, mais une fraction de seconde. Pas plus. Déjà ils se reposent sur elle.

Plus d'une fois, il s'est demandé s'il serait capable de la briser d'un seul coup de l'épée que son prince lui a donnée. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la lame ensorcelée apparaît dans sa main, son poids mort au bout de son bras le faisant hésiter au bord d'un mouvement destructeur. Est-ce que cela suffirait à sauver Kougaiji ? Serait-ce assez pour briser les chaînes qui retenaient son prince ici ? Est-ce que cela valait la peine de trahir la confiance de son seul maître, d'encourir sa fureur ?

« Donnez-moi une seule raison de ne pas le faire… » ordonne-t-il à la prisonnière de la pierre, levant déjà son sabre. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur une femme.

« Doku ? »

Le bretteur réprime un sursaut. Avec l'étrange réverbération du son sur les vieilles pierres, il aurait presque pu croire que c'était la statue qui avait parlé. Mais l'appel vient de derrière lui. L'épée retombe, venant reposer sagement contre sa jambe, presque dissimulée par le tissu blanc de ses habits.

« Kou. » Le nom ressemble à un soupir. Peut-être de soulagement. Ou peut-être pas. « Je suis là. » concède-t-il.

Le bretteur entend les pas tranquilles, sent la présence qui semble presque se matérialiser à côté de lui.

« À qui est-ce que tu parlais ? »

Il y a une once de curiosité dans le ton du prince. Dokugakuji est bel et bien seul, dans cette pièce. À moins de considérer la figure silencieuse qui semble presque planer dans le pilier de pierre au-dessus d'eux. Dans les yeux de Kougaiji, il y a une lueur d'entendement qui se fait jour. Venant se tenir presque épaule contre épaule avec son homme lige, il laisse ses iris violets escalader la colonne de pierre et envelopper le visage inexpressif de son regard chaleureux.

« Je vois. »

Non, tu ne vois pas, pense Dokugakuji. Tu ne vois pas, parce que si tu m'avais réellement entendu, je serais déjà mort.

Mais il ne dit rien. Quand Kougaiji reprend la parole, il y a un fantôme de moquerie dans sa voix.

« Parfois, j'avais le sentiment que tu ne me croyais pas quand je te disais qu'elle avait été vivante. »

Ça ne dure pas, cependant. Le prince sert les poings. Dokugakuji essaye de ne pas regarder ces mains, mais plutôt ce profil fier, qui, lui, ne trahit rien.

« Qu'elle _est_ vivante. » se reprend Kougaiji, la honte brûlant sa langue tandis qu'il regarde le visage de pierre adoré, tellement semblable au sien.

Cela revient au prince, tout à coup. Il ne l'a jamais fait en y mettant les formes. Un regard rapide vers le bretteur pour attirer son attention une minute, une main aux longues griffes tombant sur l'épaule large et étreignant celle-ci, et ensuite, se tournant à nouveau vers sa mère :

« _Haha me_. Voici Dokugakuji. Il est… »

Et Doku aimerait vraiment beaucoup savoir ce qu'il est. Il a toujours eu le sentiment que seul Kougaiji serait capable de le lui dire. Mais les mots meurent sur les lèvres du prince en dépit de l'intense prière qu'il peut maintenant lire sur le visage de son homme lige. Ou peut-être à cause de celle-ci. Pour une fois, la dame dans la pierre reste un moment ignorée.

Il y a une infime transformation sur les traits de Kougaiji. Lente. Triste. Mais c'est indéniablement un sourire. Et même le moindre de ceux de Kougaiji mérite d'être chéri.

Alors Dokugakuji ne demande pas ce qu'il est.

La main du prince quitte son épaule, et après un hochement de tête respectueux adressé à sa mère, le _youkai_ quitte la salle. Bien sûr, son homme lige le suit, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Rasetsunyo.

Elle ne peut pas même crier sa douleur.

La pierre n'est peut-être pas sourde, mais indubitablement privée de parole.

La reine confinée écoute ces pas qui s'éloignent, laisse l'obscurité et le silence se refermer sur elle comme à chaque fois que la lumière de sa chair, la flamme de son âme – son fils – l'abandonne seule ici à méditer sur son existence ou son absence d'existence, les filins de sa raison agités par la folie et l'irréalité aussitôt qu'il s'éloigne d'elle…

Aujourd'hui, la lumière de son esprit restera embrasée un peu plus longtemps, nourrie par une jalousie qui la dévore vivante — ou la maintient peut-être aussi en vie, qui sait ? —jusqu'à ce que le gris cendreux de l'inconscience l'avale à nouveau ou jusqu'à ce que son fils lui revienne.

Kougaiji n'avait pas besoin de parler, de lui dire. Elle le savait déjà, elle, ce qu'il représentait ce bretteur. Il était celui qui était toujours auprès de _lui_. La personne qu'elle voudrait à nouveau être.

Moi aussi, je te hais, aurait-elle répondu au bretteur si elle en avait été capable. Et elle le pensait.

Même si cet imposant _youkai_ est aussi le seul en qui elle a confiance pour lui ramener son fils toujours sain et sauf.


End file.
